Pari stupide
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA Moderne : Theon a accepté un pari stupide, et maintenant, il a rendez-vous chez un pierceur-tatoueur...


**Titre :** Pari stupide  
**Fandom :** Game of Thrones (mix bâtard (hihoho) livres-série)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genres :** moderne UA, hurt/comfort (?) risque d'OOC  
**Personnage/Couple :** Theon +/- /Ramsay, Jeyne Poole (non nommée)  
**Nombre de mots :** 1787 (wtf ?)  
**Commentaire :** Je ne connais que la série (pour l'instant), cependant mon influence (Greengrin, pour ne citer qu'elle) m'a fait écrire les personnages tels qu'ils sont dans le livre (du moins physiquement, après, psychologiquement...heuuuu).  
C'est ma première fanfic Game of Thrones ! J'en ai commencé quelques unes (toutes UA XD) pour ma muse (citée ci-dessus). Comme je le disais, c'est un peu bâtard, mais j'espère que ce sera intéressant tout de même.  
Cette fic m'a été inspirée par le jeu de mots "Theton" au lieu de "Theon". Oui, c'est nul. Je sais.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Theon se maudit pour avoir accepté ce défi stupide.  
Il marchait depuis bientôt dix minutes sous une pluie battante, lorsqu'il vit l'enseigne du pierceur-tatoueur chez lequel il se rendait. Au lieu de s'en réjouir, il se renfrogna significativement. Une goutte d'eau coula sur sa main qui tenait le parapluie. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, devant la vitrine qui n'avait rien d'accueillant, et regarda la goutte dévaler son poignet pour tomber au sol, laissant une trace luisante sur sa peau.  
Il était empli d'appréhension, cependant, s'il ne tenait pas parole, Robb et les autres se moqueraient de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vieux. Il savait avec certitude que les premiers mots que lui adresseraient Robb quand ils se reverraient seront « Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? ».  
De plus, il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un trouillard.  
Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, replia son pépin et pénétra à l'intérieur.

.

« Bonjour. », fit une voix fluette.  
En tournant la tête, il croisa le regard d'une femme encore très jeune, bien qu'à la mine triste souligné de maquillage noir et de vêtements gothiques. Elle était jolie pourtant ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Comme un déguisement.  
Elle se tenait derrière le comptoir qui semblait lui servir de rempart contre quelques menaces. Elle ressemblait un peu à ces animaux aux aguets qui n'attendent qu'une chose : prendre la fuite. Pour autant, elle n'oserait jamais. Pas toute seule.  
Néanmoins, Theon n'y faisait pas attention.  
Car il avait été attiré par des images sur le mur ; des photos.  
Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de tatouages, toutefois il était impressionné : les dessins affichés étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient très variés, très imaginatifs. Glauques et étranges, comme ce dragon au sourire ironique plein de dents sur un torse, un serpent perdant sa mue rampant autour d'un biceps, ces yeux d'un incroyable réalisme sur les omoplates d'un autre modèle, un oiseau à l'aile cassée s'envolant tout de même dans le cou d'une personne...  
Tous, ils dégageaient cette même mélancolie qui, sans sombrer dans le morbide, donnait en les regardant un sentiment oppressant, anxiogène.  
En détaillant le contour à l'encre sur la peau rougie par l'aiguille, Theon se trouva à la fois mal à l'aise et jaloux. Pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute – même s'il s'était posé la question à l'adolescence, par pure rébellion – il avait envie d'un tatouage.  
Peut-être...peut-être qu'il aimerait bien porter cette marque sur lui, qui dirait qui il est, ce qu'il est. Appartenir à cette marque, ne faire qu'un avec elle, et se rappeler, à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, ce qu'i l'intérieur.  
Si quelqu'un pouvait lire à travers les lignes du dessin et voir qui il était vraiment, alors peut-être que ça dissiperait le mal être comme un mauvais rêve.  
Parce que le garder pour lui seul ne faisait de Theon qu'un être pathétique qui souriait pour cacher ce qui aurait dû paraître évident si on regardait bien – qu'il était tellement _vide_ et se sentait _vain_, sans famille, sans attaches.  
Bien entendu, personne ne le regardait assez pour savoir. Alors ça faisait mal, en silence.  
- Je peux vous aidez ?, l'interrompit l'adolescente en corset.  
Il chassa ses ruminations en glissant sur les autres photos, sans attarder son regard dessus, car elles le dérangeaient – c'était celles représentant les piercings, et tous ces anneaux, ces plaques, ces piques métalliques ressemblaient pour lui à des instruments de torture imbriqués dans la chair.  
Ça n'avait pas de sens. Qui voudrait faire ça à son propre corps ?  
- J'ai rendez-vous av-avec .  
A l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, il savait qu'il allait bégayer parce qu'il était angoissé. Il le savait, et il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir contrôlé ; il rougit, puis s'en voulu de rougir.  
Il ne savait pas gérer quand il était dans une situation inhabituelle comme celle-ci.  
Il esquissa un sourire maladroit, parce que c'était toujours mieux que de rester planter là, et il feinta la nonchalance, s'accoudant au comptoir comme s'il se sentait parfaitement à sa place – ce qui n'était pas le cas, il était mort de peur, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté ce pari, pourquoi, pourquoi ?  
Il se pencha vers la jeune fille. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns et rosit, ce qui lui redonna un peu confiance. Son sourire se fit plus naturel et légèrement narquois, ce qui n'avait rien de déplaisant.  
- Et vous, vous êtes sa jolie assistante ?, ronronna-t-il avec hardiesse.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche.  
- Ma femme, en vérité.  
Theon se retourna vivement, surpris.  
Ramsay Bolton n'avait aucune allure, aucun style particulier, même si le t-shirt rose détonnait un peu avec son apparence négligée. Ses cheveux longs et noirs retombaient en mèches éparses sur ses épaules basses, sans le moindre soucis d'esthétisme. Il n'était pas beau, ne portait même pas de tatouage sur lui, à première vue, et il avait le regard mauvais, selon Theon – d'un gris nuageux, comme quand l'orage couve tout en refusant d'éclater, et que l'atmosphère demeure lourde toute la journée.  
Pourtant, il fit forte impression à Theon, sans raison véritablement explicable – peut-être parce qu'il avait vu ses dessins juste avant ? Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à sa vue, faisant se raidir le duvet doux de sa nuque. Les yeux de Ramsay brillaient en le fixant, et il ne disait plus rien.  
Theon passa la main sur sa joue, où poussait un début de barbe dû au fait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin. Ça le piquait, et cela l'aida à effacer la sensation désagréable dans sa nuque. Néanmoins, quelque chose se noua dans son ventre quand il vit les lèvres minces de Ramsay se crisper en un rictus inquiétant.  
Ce type lui faisait peur. Un peu.  
- Excusez-moi, déclara-t-il sans préméditation. Je l'ignorais.  
Comme si ça l'avait jamais arrêté de draguer une femme mariée. Néanmoins, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la fille. Elle était bien jeune et trop soumise. Ça n'allait pas. Elle avait baissé la tête, et Theon était presque sûr de voir son menton trembler...  
- Aucune importance, rétorqua Ramsay, laconique. Suis-moi.  
Il lui tourna le dos et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, en passant derrière un rideau.  
Theon obéit sans se formaliser du tutoiement. En fait, il trop dérouté pour y faire attention, car il n'était pas bien certain de ce que Bolton entendait par là. S'il se fichait qu'il flirte avec sa « femme »...ou s'il refusait nettement toute mauvaise excuse de sa part, ce qui était pire.  
Ramsay ouvrit une porte, et soudain Theon se retrouva dans un petit cabinet éclairé comme une salle de chirurgie, où trônait un siège du genre de ceux qu'il y a chez les dentistes.  
Le pierceur sembla satisfait de l'expression que Theon laissa s'afficher sur son visage quelques secondes, car il se mit à sourire en refermant la porte. Il était discret, bien que Theon soit intensément conscient de sa présence dans son dos.  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne me demandes de faire.  
Et dans sa bouche, ça ne ressemblait pas à des paroles rassurantes. Ça ressemblait à une menace...mais aussi à une invitation.  
Theon déglutit en repensant à ce qu'il était venu faire. En plus d'être sans doute douloureux et très gênant, l'opération risquait d'être dangereuse, pas simplement parce qu'il y avait une probabilité que Ramsay Bolton soit une espèce de sadique psychopathe, mais parce que Theon ignorait ce qui pourrait lui être révélé sur lui-même après s'être installé dans le fauteuil.  
Il entendit le rire de Robb dans sa tête « Je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas. », et même si c'était de l'orgueil mal placé, il releva le menton puis vînt s'asseoir.  
- Enlève ton t-shirt, ordonna Ramsay sur un ton rêche, s'emparant d'une aiguille.  
Son regard luisait de convoitise.

.

.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Oh, bien sûr, il avait couiné comme une petite pucelle pendant la nuit de noce, toutefois Ramsay n'avait pas fait de commentaire, entièrement concentré sur son travail. Il avait juste sourit tout du long, comme si ça lui plaisait que Theon ait mal.  
Et peut-être que cela plaisait à Theon aussi, car, alors qu'il remettait précautionneusement son t-shirt, il murmura, en espérant à demi que Ramsay ne l'entende pas :  
- Je pensais...est-ce que vous pourriez me faire un tatouage ?  
Le pierceur était en train de ranger et nettoyer ses affaires, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Malgré tout, il se figea, ce qui fit davantage attendre Theon pour la réponse.  
- Je pourrais, laissa sous-entendre Ramsay d'une voix sourde, en jetant des compresses à la poubelle.  
Theon resta sagement assis, les jambes un peu molles. Il essaye de reprendre contenance, alors qu'il avait la gorge sèche et les mains moites sur le cuir du fauteuil.  
- J'aimerais que vous m'en dessiniez un.  
Soudain, Ramsay retira son pied de la pédale, et le couvercle de la poubelle retomba dans un claquement, signifiant à Theon que c'était le moment de partie...

.

.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? », interrogea Robb à brûle-pourpoint, une semaine plus tard.  
Pour toute réponse, Theon souleva son t-shirt avec ce petit air supérieur et fier de lui qui était sa marque de fabrique.  
Sur son téton gauche brillait un petit piercing en forme de pieuvre.  
- Oh mon dieu, il l'a fait !, s'exclama Robb à la cantonade.  
Toute la bande d'amis se mit à rire en applaudissant dans une ambiance bon enfant. Theon rosit de plaisir et rabaissa son t-shirt. Ce pari était certes stupide, mais il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir obtenu la reconnaissance de ses pairs – il en voulait tant et en recevait si peu.  
Ensuite, les gens changèrent de sujet de conversation et il redevînt invisible.  
Il toucha son portable dans sa poche comme un talisman, se rappelant avec un mélange d'excitation et de légère anxiété, le message qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée :  
« J'ai un dessin à te montrer. Viens demain à 18h30. Pas de retard. »  
Il aurait aimé s'insurger contre le ton autoritaire du sms. Le montrer aux autres et leurs parler de son projet de tatouage. Être détendu et cool.  
Sauf que c'était son secret. Et qu'il était tellement impatient de voir le dessin que Ramsay avait préparé pour lui, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester ici dans ce bar, à siroter une bières avec ses copains.  
Ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant, c'était d'avoir quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, à lui seul.  
« Ou quelqu'un, peut-être. Peut-être quelqu'un », chuchotait une nouvelle voix mesquine dans sa tête.


End file.
